My Name is Eva
by TheQuietDragon
Summary: "EV500, you are to be an assistant to the model RK800, registered as Connor." The RK800, registered as Connor, stepped up beside her. She memorized his face quickly, connecting it to her programming to take orders from him. "EV500 register your name." "Eva," announced the woman standing in front of her. The EV500 blinked as she smiled, no emotion on her face. "My name is Eva."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Eva's roles in each of the scenarios.

* * *

The sound of the coin rang in her ear as the second android beside her threw it from hand to hand. If she was human, she'd say it almost annoyed her. The elevator beeped in time with the clinking of the coin, taking them slowly to the 70th floor.

After a few moments, they had reached the floor, and the familiar clinking stopped as the model RK800 caught the coin between his pointer and middle finger of his right hand. She glanced at him, his registered name, serial number, and model number showing up in front of her eyes.

 **Connor**

 **RK800**

 **#313 248 317 (-50)**

Connor began walking out of the elevator, adjusting his tie as he walked.

"Negotiator on site. Repeat, negotiator on site," announced a soldier into his walkie-talkie as he rounded the corner. She followed Connor into the room, watching as he picked up the photo to the right. A woman was crying in the background.

"John, Caroline, and Emma Philips," she said, reading aloud the names that popped up upon view of the photo. Connor set the photo down, nodding softly and continuing to walk as she followed behind. "It's good that we know the names of the victims."

"Yes, it is." Connor walked over to a fish laying on the ground, a broken tank above it. He picked it up in his hands and placed it back inside the water before continuing on his way. Caroline Philips was being escorted out by one of the soldiers, tears streaming down her face as she grabbed Connor's arms.

"Oh, oh please, please, you gotta save my little girl!" She cried. She glanced down at his uniform before looking back up at Connor's head, towards the small circle LED that rested on his right temple. "Wait..." She then glanced at the woman behind him as she quirked her head. "You're sending... androids?" The SWAT member grabbed her arm.

"Alright, ma'am. We need to go."

"You can't... you can't do that! You-," the woman broke into hysterics as she passed Connor's side. "Why aren't you sending a real person?! Don't let those _things_ near her! Keep those things away from my daughter!" The female android blinked rapidly, marking down the specifics of what Caroline had said in her report. "Keep them away!" She cried.

"You caught all of it?" Connor asked, walking around the corner.

"Do you doubt me?" She said, following him into the center of the large penthouse.

"Of course not, Eva," he replied, looking around momentarily. "Start searching the house for evidence of what happened. I have a feeling that Captain Allen will not be easy to gain evidence from." Eva nodded, walking into the child's room as Connor walked towards the sound of Captain Allen's anger.

She could faintly hear Connor introduce himself. "Captain Allen. My name is Connor. I'm one of the androids sent by CyberLife." Eva quietly picked up the tablet resting upon Emma's desk, playing the video that was pulled up already. Emma and the deviant came up on the screen.

 _"This is Daniel, the coolest android in the world! Say hi, Daniel!"_ Eva smiled slightly at the knowledge that the two were close.

 _"Hello!"_ said the deviant. Connor walked up behind Eva and glanced over her shoulder.

"You have it's name?"

"Daniel," she muttered, closing the video. "His name is Daniel." Connor nodded and moved towards the headphones on the ground that were still playing music.

"Her music is very loud. She must not have heard the gunshots." Eva nodded.

"I'd say so." Eva placed the tablet back down onto the desk before exiting the room, following after Connor once again. Eva jumped slightly when the deviant yelled from outside.

"Go away! All of you go away - or I'll jump!"

"Connor-"

"I know." Connor walked quickly over towards the couch, where the father's body lay, reconstructing what happened, before walking to the corner and picking up the tablet. "The deviant took the father's gun, and shot him with it when he found out he was being replaced." Eva glanced around, walking over to the first responder's body and calling Connor over so he could examine the body. He reached down to the ground first, analyzing the blue blood that lay on the ground.

"First responder. He got shot by the deviant, and the victim saw it," he said, pointing to the child's shoe laying on the floor. "He took her outside, where he currently resides." He walked over and reached underneath the table to pick up the gun that the officer had dropped. He pocketed the gun. "You're still recording, correct?"

"Of course." Eva stood up, suddenly the deviant fired, shooting one of the soldiers inside the house. Eva had barely caught it on the recording. "We need to hurry before he kills more of the soldiers." She moved aside the curtain, moving outside.

Suddenly, the curtain behind her was covered in blue as a bullet lodged itself in her shoulder. Connor suddenly pushed Eva behind him as he stepped forward. She stared at her wound for a moment before looking back at the deviant.

"Don't come any closer or I'll jump!" yelled Daniel, Emma crying in his arms.

"No! No, please! I'm begging you!" The gun was trained on Emma again as snipers aimed at Daniel from all the buildings around them.

"Stay behind me, and **do not move,** " Connor said quietly to Eva, moving forward slightly. Eva rooted herself to the spot like a strong tree in a storm. "Hi, Daniel!"

"How-"

"My name is Connor!"

"How do you know my name?" Daniel yelled, shaking slightly. Eva stood plain and still, an unmoving statue.

"I know a lot of things about you! I've come to get you out of this," Connor exclaimed, slowly moving forward as he spoke. Eva furrowed her eyebrows. Their mission was to save the victim and neutralize the deviant. They weren't getting him out of anything.

A helicopter flew around to the side, blowing tables and chairs over. Eva could see their success rate suddenly change and she silently cursed the soldiers.

"I know you're angry, Daniel, but you need to trust me," Connor said, "trust _us_." He gestured to Eva behind him. "And let us help you."

"I don't want your help!" Daniel pressed the gun against Emma's head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Nobody can help me! All I want is for all this to stop... I... I just want it to stop!" The gun pointed at Connor again and Eva almost stepped forward. "Are you armed?!"

 **DO NOT MOVE**

Eva did not move.

"Yes. I have a gun."

"Drop it! No sudden moves or I'll shoot!" Connor took the gun slowly out of his pocket and threw it and Eva's eyes followed it's trajectory toward the ground.

"There! No more gun," Connor shouted towards the deviant, the sound of the helicopter almost drowning out his voice. He began to walk towards Daniel slowly again. "I know you and Emma were very close. You think she betrayed you - but she's done nothing wrong!"

"She lied to me!" Daniel screamed, his LED turning yellow. "I thought she loved me... but I was wrong!" Daniel pressed the gun barrel flush against Emma's head. "She's just like all the other humans!"

"Daniel, no," cried Emma.

"I want you to let Emma go, she's just a little girl, she has nothing do with this."

"No way! You'll shoot me the second she's free. I am not that stupid," Daniel said.

"Connor-" Daniel shot at Eva.

 **DO NOT MOVE**

"Keep her quiet, or I'll kill her!" Eva's thirium pump kicked into overdrive. Connor raised his hand to silence Eva. She didn't speak. She didn't move.

"They were going to replace you and you became upset. That's what happened right?"

"I thought I was part of the family. I thought I mattered..." He lowered the gun. But quickly pushes it back up to Emma's temple. "But I was just their toy! Something to throw away when you're done with it!"

 **Đo NOT ₥σVɆ.**

"There's no way out, Daniel! What you've done is too serious. The only question is whether or not you take another innocent life!"

"It's not up to you-" Daniel pointed the gun at Connor. "I'm holding all the cards! If I die," Daniel held Emma out over the edge of the building, Emma screaming loudly. "She dies!"

And suddenly there was a wall.

 **Ḋṏ ṆṏṮ ṁṎṼḔ**

Daniel pulled her back onto the ledge and Eva relented just a little. But Daniel groaned loudly. "I can't stand that noise anymore!" He gestured to the helicopter. "Tell that Helicopter to get out of here!"

"I don't think they'd listen to me!" Eva could feel herself think, 'of course they'd listen to you.' But the thought left as the wall grew larger. Daniel suddenly grew erratic, shaking the gun up and down.

Eva pressed against the wall with her hands.

 **ĐØ ŇØŦ ΜØ** **₣ł₦ł₴Ⱨ ɎØɄⱤ** **V€** **₥ł₴₴łØ₦**

She respected Connor.

 **₣ł₦ł₴Ⱨ ɎØɄⱤ ₥ł₴₴łØ₦?**

"You don't really wanna jump, Daniel, or you would have done it already!" Connor stepped closer. "Now hand me the gun, and this will all be over."

"Don't come any closer!" Eva pushed. Connor stopped. "Come any closer, and I'll swear I'll jump!" Connor stepped forward. "I spent my life taking orders, and now, it's my turn to decide."

 **₴₳VɆ ₵ØFI₦N₦ØⱤ?ØɄⱤ ₥ł₴₴łØ₦?**

And Eva's mission changed, as Connor rushed towards Daniel, pushing Emma back towards the roof. She broke the wall and she ran. Time slowed as his eyes connected with hers, and she could see his memory being uploaded as he fell.

 **S̶AV̶E̶ ̶C̶ON̶** **₴₴łØ₦?**

 **SAVE CONNOR**

"Connor!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Eva's parts in the storyline.

* * *

Eva waited patiently outside in the rain. Her android uniform was already soaking wet, as was her hair, but she paid it no mind as a car drove up and stalled in front of her. She stepped forward slowly, opening the door to see the new Connor model sitting perfectly in the back seat. She got into the car, shutting the door behind her.

"Why did you not obey my instructions?" Connor asked, glancing at her wet form.

"I'm unsure of what you mean," Eva replied, watching the scenery pass by.

"I ordered you to stay silent and not move." He turned his head towards her so she could see him in the reflection of the car. "When I fell off the building, you broke both of those instructions."

"Your instructions prohibited me from completing the mission. Emma almost fell off of the side of the building when you pushed her, I simply ran to make sure the hostage was safe."

"You yelled my name as I fell," he muttered, glaring holes into her head. If an android could, that is.

"You believe I am a deviant," Eva turned to face him. "I can assure you, Connor, I am not a deviant." He said nothing as he stepped out of the car, clearly upset with her answer. playing with his coin, Eva following his footsteps to Jimmy's Bar. "Who are we finding?"

"Lieutenant Anderson, we are to be assigned to him on a homicide case involving a deviant android," Connor ignored the sign that read "No Androids Allowed", and walked straight into the bar. "Stay next to the door while I scan for Lt. Anderson." Eva didn't like it, but she stood eerily still.

There was no wall this time. She could walk freely if she so desired.

She watched him walk around the room, scanning multiple faces before waving Eva over. She walked over leisurely, standing beside Connor as he started to speak. "Lieutenant Anderson. My name is Connor, I'm one of the androids sent by CyberLife."

"We looked for you at the station, but nobody knew where you were," Eva said softly, carefully choosing her words. "They said you were probably having a drink nearby. I'm glad to say that we were lucky to find you at the fifth bar." Lieutenant Anderson looked her up and down.

"Never heard an android with a soft voice before." Eva perked up slightly. "It's disgusting." And then deflated. "What do you want?"

"You were assigned a case early this evening," Connor said, quirking his head to the side. "A homicide involving a CyberLife android." Anderson said nothing. "In accordance with procedure, the company has allocated two specialized models to assist investigators."

"Well, I don't need any assistance, especially not from plastic assholes like you two, so be good little robots, and get the fuck out of here." Anderson took a long sip from his drink and glared at Eva, who took a step back.

"Lieutenant, I understand that some people are not comfortable in the presence of androids, but we are-"

"I am perfectly comfortable." Anderson cut off Eva's dialogue. "Now, back off before I crush you like an empty beer can." Eva felt her thirium pump excelerate. Any more comments like that, and Connor would be able to sense it. Gosh, how she hated being deviant.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, but I must insist. Our instructions state that we have to accompany you," Connor insisted.

"You know where you can stick your instructions?" Anderson laughed.

"No... where?" Eva almost smiled as Anderson replied. She quietly scanned him for his full name.

 ** _Lieutenant Hank Anderson_**

"Never mind," Hank said, turning back to his drink.

"I'm sorry, but Lieutenant," Eva started, stepping forward slightly. "What if I was to buy you a drink for the road? Would you consider coming then?" Hank looked at Eva closely. "If you'd let me of course." She could have sworn that Hank had almost smiled as she placed money on the counter.

"See that, Jim? Wonders of technology... Make it a double." Eva waited patiently for him to finish his drink before Hank looked at her again. "Did you say homicide?" His voice was considerably lighter, and that made Eva has some hope for their partnership.

"Yes, Lieutenant. A homicide," Eva nodded. Hank stood up.

"Well, come on then. Might as well head out." Eva followed Hank towards the door, Connor following slightly behind, his light blinking yellow in his confusion.

The rain continued even as they drove, Eva in the passenger seat, and Connor in the back seat. Both were undisturbed by the loud music that blasted through the speakers of Hank's car.

When they arrived at the house, it was covered in purple, mixing the red and blue blinking lights from the multiple cop cars in front of the abandoned house. Hank parked the car and turned it off.

"You wait here, I won't be long," Hank said, opening his door. Eva silently ignored Connor and Hank's small discussion on orders.

* * *

 _"Connor!" She rushed towards the edge of the roof, screeching to a halt at the last second before she fell off the edge. Glass shards fell off the roof from where her foot pushed them. She wasn't fast enough to reach her hand out and grab him._ _The helicopter made her blonde hair blur her vision, but s_ _he could spy him falling, and she looked away at the last moment, unable to see the splatter of blue upon the pavement when he reached the ground._

 **S̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶C̶o̶n̶n̶o̶r**

 **Mission failed**

 _She had set her own mission and she failed it. Her mission was to save Connor, and she failed it. She silently turned back towards Emma and knelt down._

 _"I know that you don't want to trust me, but I am glad you are alive." Emma remained silent except for her sobs. "Your mother is very worried about you. Should we clean up your knee and then take you to her?" Emma looked up at Eva. "I promise you, I am not going to hurt you. I just want to take you to your mother safely."_

 _Being deviant was very different than she had expected. She'd have never done this before she broke that wall. Emma stood slowly with Eva, taking Eva's shirt in her hand. "Alright, let's get your leg cleaned up."_

 _"Did you love him?" Eva almost froze. Children had such a profound sense of questioning power._

 _"No, Emma," Eva said, smiling at her. "He was just my partner."_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Eva.

* * *

Eva got out of the car, following Connor to the crime scene. They were stopped by a police android, however, Hank let them through.

"They're with me," he said, waving them over to him. She scanned the house and the surrounding scenery, setting up the recording as her LED turned yellow. Once it was set up correctly, and the little red dot in the corner of her vision showed she was recording, she followed the two inside.

"We had a call around eight from the landlord. The tenant hadn't paid his rent for a few months, so he thought he'd drop by, see what was going on," said the leader. "That's when he found the body."

"Jesus, that smell!" Hank exclaimed, waving his hand by his nose. Eva made sure to catch everything with her eyes, made sure to catch it on the recording. If she was going to hide being deviant, she had to act like she was still following instructions.

"Was even worse before we opened the windows. The victim's name is Carlos Ortiz. All of the neighbors say he was kind of a loner. Stayed inside most of the time, they hardly ever saw him."

Eva was busy looking at the evidence laying upon the ground. But when she stood up, and saw the words, "I AM ALIVE" written in CyberLife Sans on the wall, her thirium pump sped up by a substantial amount. She looked away, quickly making her way into the kitchen to view more evidence. Connor had barely noticed her look away, but he noticed nonetheless.

"State he's in, wasn't worth calling everybody out in the middle of the night," Hank said, kneeling down next to the body. "Could've waited 'til morning."

"I'd say he's been there for a good three weeks. We'll know more when the coroner gets here. There's a kitchen knife over here, probably the murder weapon." That caught Eva's attention, as she squatted down next to it to get a good look.

"Any sign of a break-in?"

"Nope. The landlord said the front door was locked from the inside. All the windows were boarded up. The killer must've gone out the back way."

"What do we know about his android?" Hank said, scanning the body with a UV scanner.

"Not much. The neighbors confirmed he had one, but it wasn't here when we arrived. I... I gotta get some air. Make yourself at home, I guess. I'll be outside if you need me." Hank stood up, continuing to walk around the crime scene.

"There's red ice over here," Eva said quietly, "He was abusing drugs."

"I thought I told you not to touch anything," Hank exasperatedly said, looking at her.

"You told Connor that, and I didn't touch it," Eva replied flatly, standing up and looking at the I AM ALIVE again. "Perfect letters in CyberLife Sans. There's no doubt that the android wrote that in the victim's blood. It's way too neat, no human would be able to write like that."

"There's no fingerprints on the knife," Connor announced, "that only continues to put the android in the spotlight." He reached down and ran his fingers along the knife, picking up some of the blood off the blade and placing it on his tongue. Eva had never been bothered by this before, yet she looked away now.

"Oh Jesus, what the hell are you doing?" Hank asked, completely disgusted.

"I'm analyzing the blood. I can check samples in real time," Connor said, continuing without sincerity. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you."

"Okay, just... don't put anymore evidence in your mouth, got it?" Connor nodded. "Fucking hell, I can't believe this shit." Eva touched the bat on the floor lightly.

"The victim's fingerprints are on the bat, as are some traces of thirium," Eva said, looking closely at it. "It seems the victim attacked the android with it." Connor stood over Eva as her reconstructed what had happened.

"The android had emotional shock, and so it protected itself."

"The victim was stabbed 28 times," Eva muttered, standing up fully and barely reaching Connor's chin. "That's a little more than protecting itself." She walked over to the body, examining each wound carefully. "One right after the other. There was zero pause in between each stab." The flies certainly disgusted her. She was glad that she had no sense of smell.

"Yeah. Seems like the killer really had it in for him," Hank said, watching as Eva stood, her eyes completely avoiding the body.

"Do you know what happened," Eva asked Connor, following him over to Hank.

"I believe so," Connor said. "Lieutenant, I think I've figured out what happened."

"Oh yeah?" Hank was very skeptical, Eva could clearly tell. "Shoot, I'm all ears."

"It all started in the kitchen," Connor said, leading the other two to the kitchen where a large mess still laid out plainly.

"There are signs of a struggle... But the question is," Hank turned to Connor. "what exactly happened here."

"I think the victim attacked the android with the bat."

"That lines up with the evidence," Hank mused. "Go on."

"The android stabbed the victim."

"So, the android was trying to defend itself, right? Okay, then what happened?"

"The victim fled to the living room, obviously," Eva said, pointing to the body on the floor. "He was trying to get away from the android. The android murdered the victim with the knife."

"Okay, your theory is not totally ridiculous, but it doesn't tell us where the android went," Hank said, looking at Eva like she was incompetent.

"He was injured, so he would have left a trail of thirium," Eva said, scanning the room. "You call it blue blood. It becomes invisible to the naked eye after a while, but Connor and I can still see it." She began walking slowly into the hallway, following the trail of blue. "Connor, lift me up."

Connor walked over and wrapped his arms around her legs, lifting her up to the attic door. She opened it before stepping onto Connor's shoulders and pulling herself in. There was a shadow on the curtains, but with one move it was revealed to simply be a mannequin.

Slowly, she worked her way towards the back of the attic, hearing shifting in the other side. Suddenly, the android came running at her, stopping upon sight of her. His LED was extremely bright red, contrasting to the dark attic. He was covered in blood, and his synthetic skin was torn in many places. Eva's LED turned just as red as his, and she was startled by his sudden appearance.

"I was just defending myself," he said sadly. "He was gonna kill me." Eva's face sombered. "I'm begging you. Don't tell 'em." Eva shook her head slowly.

"I have to," she whispered.

"Eva, what the fuck is going on up there?" Hank's voice echoed through the attic.

"Have you found it?" Connor's voice wafted up from downstairs, and she felt her heart constrict with sadness.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, turning towards the attic door. "It's here, Lieutenant!"

"Holy shit. Chris, Ben, get your asses in here now." The last thing Eva saw before Connor helped her climb down was the forlorn look upon the android's face.

It wasn't something she ever wanted to see again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Eva's participation in the events and scenes.

* * *

"Why'd you kill him?" Hank asked. The deviant in the interrogation room wouldn't even look away from the handcuffs around his wrists. "What happened before you took that knife?" Connor stood completely still except for his blinking. Eva shifted her weight from foot to foot every now and then, and was glad she was standing behind Connor so he couldn't see it.

Hank looked towards the one-way mirror for a moment before turning back to the android. "How long were you in the attic?" No answer. "Why didn't you even try to run away?" After a moment of silence, Hank snapped his fingers in front of the android's eyes. Still no answer. Hank slammed his hands down onto the table. "Say something, goddammit!" The android didn't even flinch. Hank stood up and started towards the door. "Fuck it, I'm outta here."

Back in the room behind the mirror, he came in in anger. "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're gettin' nothing out of it!" He sat down. Detective Reed, to the right of Connor and Eva spoke up.

"'Could always try roughing it up a little. After all, it's not human." Eva turned to him, containing her annoyance with a professional flair.

"Androids don't feel pain," she said, straightening up. "You would only damage it, and that wouldn't make it talk." Connor beside her spoke up.

"Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

"Okay, smartass," Reed walked up towards them. "What should we do then?"

"Let Connor try questioning it," Eva suggested, Connor looking at her instantly. Reed simply laughed in mock. Hank looked back at her, surprise showing on his face when her head bobbed slightly in a nod.

"What do we have to lose? Go ahead, Connor, suspect's all yours." Eva watched as Connor left the room and entered the interrogation room through the mirror. He sat down, viewing the deviant in front of him. He scanned him before beginning the interrogation.

 _Come on, Connor._

"I detect an instability in your program. It can trigger an unpleasant feeling, like fear in humans." _Damn straight._ The deviant did not respond. "You're damaged. Did your owner do that? Did he beat you?" Connor leant forward slightly, tilting his head as he spoke. _Be stricter, be harder, Connor!_

"You've refused to talk since they arrested you. If you refuse to cooperate, they'll do things the hard way. Is that what you want?"

 **\- [ ] Level of Stress**

 **^ 43%**

 **Too Low**

"I don't think you understand, they'll tear you apart if you don't say something."

47%

"If you won't talk, I'm going to have to probe your memory-"

"No!" The android suddenly startled, looking straight up at Connor as his stress jumped to 55% "No, please don't do that!" The android looked at the mirror exactly where Eva stood, and a feeling of violation flooded over her. "What... what are they going to do to me?" Connor tilted his head slowly. "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" he whispered.

"They're going to disassemble you to look for problems in your biocomponents." 58% "They have no choice if they want to understand what happened." The deviant looked at the mirror and stared.

"Why did she tell them she found me?" Eva swallowed thickly, nerves bundling together in a knot. "Why couldn't you have just left me there?" Was she shaking?She didn't know.

"I was programmed to hunt deviants like you. She is to assist me in my mission. She helped me accomplish it." The deviant, shaking, looked back down at the table.

"I don't wanna die." Eva closed her eyes, not noticing Hank turning to look at her from his chair.

"Then talk to me. We won't let them hurt you." _Lies._

"I... I can't."

Connor suddenly slammed the folder down onto the table in front of the android, making him and Eva jump, her eyes flying open. She barely caught Hank turning away from her. " ** _28_** stab wounds! You didn't want to leave him a chance, huh?!" Connor stood up menacingly, and Eva felt herself take a step back, her thirium pump pounding in her audio processor. "Did you feel anger? Hate?!" 73% Connor placed his hand on the table, leaning towards the deviant.

"He was bleeding! _Begging_ you for mercy!" Connor raised his voice louder. "But you stabbed him. Again, and again, and again!" Each word was emphasized by Connor poking the android's shoulder.

"Please-"

"I know you killed him." Connor's voice was full of anger, and Eva was shaking. "Why don't you say it?" 93%.

"Please... Please stop." Connor threw his hands down onto the table, and Eva turned, walking out of the room to calm herself. She could still hear what was going on, but if Connor was to exit the room right now and see her shaking with fear, she would be disassembled. Destroyed. Replaced. "Just say, 'I killed him'! Is it that hard to say?!"

"Stop it! Stop! Please leave me alone-"

"Alright. Alright," Connor said softly, but it did nothing to curb Eva outside the door. "Everything is going to be okay... But you leave me no choice." Eva didn't have to see to know that Connor was probing the android's memories. The grimaces and yells from the deviant was enough. Eva took a deep breath, resetting her fans and systems. "I accessed it's memory. I know what happened."

The door opened, but there was a banging sound. One after another. Eva turned towards the door and walked in. In the center of the room, the deviant was slamming its head down onto the table, again, and again, and again. It was destroying itself. As a police android, she could see where this was heading.

"Stop it, goddammit!" Yelled Detective Reed, pushing the officer towards the deviant.

"I advise you against that!" Reed pointed at Eva.

"You shut your mouth."

"I- I, I can't! I can't stop it!"

 **Save Connor**

Eva stepped in front of Connor as he stared at the deviant. He spoke out to the deviant. "That's enough! You need to stop that right now." The cop grabbed his keys, unlocking the handcuffs from the bar.

"Watch out!"

Eva moved quickly as the deviant grabbed the gun off the officer's belt, pushing Connor down behind her. She grimaced loudly as a bullet imbedded itself in the same shoulder she had just gotten fixed. There was another shot. When Eva looked back, the android was on the ground, a bullet hole under his chin.

Eva felt sick.

 **Mission Completed**

"Eva," Connor said, standing up to his full height and examining her shoulder. "This is the same shoulder you had just gotten replaced, is it not?" She was silent, but she nodded. Hank stood up slowly from his place on the ground, looking at her. She made eye contact with him and he stared at her shoulder as he tried to realize what just happened.

"Holy shit..."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Eva's interactions in each of the scenes, and the scenes that do not happen in the actual game.

* * *

Eva sat in the stark white room, moving machines from the roof and the floor whirring around her as she stood in the middle of the circle. Her synthetic skin was pulled away and her shoulder was being repaired. She finally understood humans inability to stand still for long periods of time as the machine dug into her shoulder.

Connor was waiting for her, and that made her want to leave even more. She was positive he would question her again, and she was not excited for it. She stared at the ground as her arm was removed carefully being taken to a second area to her right to be repaired.

She blinked slowly. It was less time during the last reparation as the bullet Daniel had shot had only grazed her arm. This one was stuck inside of the shoulder itself. The cameras were off, she could tell that much alone. After all, there was no need for it with a worker in the room with her.

She lifted her hands slowly looking at the white and grey details and panels that made up her body. She had a newfound hatred for how she looked without her skin. It made her want to cover up and hide everything about her.

She liked her blue eyes, the only part of her that stayed when she changed. Icy and bright, lighter than the LED that rested on the side of her head, full of more color than most blues. A glacier moving, the sun reflecting through the ice.

She liked her blonde hair, the color of the dry sand at the beach matching the blue of the water in her eyes. The waves that mimicked the sea in which she desired to visit. The color of wicker baskets and birch wood, unstained and untouched.

Oh, how she desired to be untouched, unstained, pure without pain.

Her arm was reattached, breaking her out of her thoughts. Slowly a machine handed her back her clothing, and she placed it on before reactivating her synthetic skin, the tan color returning to her hands and clearing her thoughts. As soon as she was given the clear she walked out of the CyberLife building, climbing into a car next to Connor.

He didn't speak for the entire ride to the police department. The silence was deafening to her, but it didn't bother Connor. Not even a little.

When the car arrived, the two walked inside, coming up to an ST300 desk android. "Can I help you?"

"We're here to see Lieutenant Anderson," Connor said.

"Do you have authorization?" she asked, tilting her head with a programmed smile.

"Yes." Connor blinked rapidly, like an old computer trying to run fast but encountering problems.

"Lieutenant Anderson hasn't arrived yet, but you can wait at his desk." Eva thanked the android, gaining a small look from Connor as he walked towards the security gates. As soon as they were in the general vicinity of an empty room, Connor gripped Eva's arm and dragged her into one, locking the door behind him and turning to look at her.

She remained unphased, but the truth was she was only calm because she had planned out another answer.

"Why did you do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Eva," his LED turned red as he spoke.

"It is much easier to repair an arm than for CyberLife to replace an entire android. I simply estimated the time and made a decision," Eva's voice was monotonous, she stood unmoving as Connor walked around her.

"The mission is to focus on the deviants, do not forget that," he snapped, turning to look at her again.

"That is _your_ mission, Connor," she uttered, "My mission is to assist you in any way possible, that includes keeping you from dying, which would stall the investigation should it happen." She wasn't lying. Her original mission was to assist him in any way. She would continue to do that, even if it wasn't her own mission. Connor breathed out slowly, his fans whirring slightly louder as his LED turned back to blue.

"I'm going to search Lieutenant Anderson's desk," he said, adjusting his tie and jacket. "Look around the office until he arrives. Familiarize yourself, if you will." Eva nodded once, letting Connor leave first.

When the door shut behind him she sighed and crouched down, covering her face with her hands. It took her a moment to reset her systems, but once it was done, she made her way out of the door and into the rest of the office, barely noticing Connor searching around a specific desk.

Gavin Reed and a female officer sat together at a table, coffee sitting in their hands. Eva said nothing as she walked in, but gained the attention of Detective Reed despite that.

"Pssh... Look at that. Our friend the 'wannabe officer' is back in town." Eva closed her eyes momentarily before turning to look at him. "Congratulations on last night, very impressive. Could've gotten something out of that android if you hadn't fucked it up." _She didn't do anything, it was that police officer who uncuffed him._

"Hello, Detective Reed." Reed walked over to her slowly. He towered over her only slightly but she still had to look up at him.

"Never seen an EV like you before. Which model are you?" Her LED turned yellow.

"It says on the back of my dress, Detective." Reed suddenly pushed her sharply, making her rear back. Her LED blinked red before turning back to blue.

"Don't be a smartass, and just answer the question." She breathed deeply before blinking slowly and answering.

"EV500. They discontinued the EV500 line when the sales of blonde androids went down in 2036. That is probably the reason you haven't seen one like me, Detective." Reed scoffed, looking back at his partner before looking at Eva again.

"Android Detective, can you believe it?" Eva's LED suddenly turned red. "Hey, bring me a coffee, dipshit." Eva glared.

"I'm sorry, I only take orders from Connor and Lieutenant Anderson," Eva said, authority in her voice. Reed laughed skeptically before he reared back his fist and connected it with Eva's cheek.

"When a human gives you an order, you obey." He leaned down to her height, grabbing the collar of her dress and pulling her up slightly. "Got it?"

"Reed! What the hell are you doing?" Eva took the distraction as a moment to push the detective away from her. Her hand flew up to her cheek, pulling it away to show thirium on her fingertips. He punched her hard enough to make her bleed. And that made her angry. "Leave the android alone." Eva turned to see Hank standing there.

Reed was furious. "It refused to make me a coffee, like a good little android it's supposed to be."

" _She_ doesn't respond to you, asshole," Hank growled, walking over and looking at Eva. "She made that quite clear." He addressed Eva next. "Head over to your partner, kid. I'll be over in a minute." Eva didn't hesitate to leave the area. Her LED flickered back to blue with every step, remaining that color only once she had reached Connor.

His eyes flickered to hers immediately before flickering to her bleeding cheek. He stood up, pulling a handkerchief out of his coat and wiping the thirium off of her cheek. "You should retain an image of professionalism, Eva." He continued to wipe the thirium off of her cheek until her skin began to heal itself.

"I did not ask to be punched, Connor," she muttered, scanning Hank's desk. Hank came over barely after that, immediately turning to Eva. He looked her up and down for a moment, taking in the view of her cheek and her fixed shoulder before connecting their eyes. She had a moment of fear strike her heart.

If Hank was suspicious of her being deviant, she had to be a lot more careful from now on.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Eva's interactions in all of the scenes, and scenes that do not happen in the game.

* * *

"Try not to let Gavin bother you too much, kid," Hank said, calling them over with him as Captain Fowler called him into the office. Eva closed the door behind her as Hank sat down.

"I've got ten new cases involving androids on my desk every day." Hank nodded. "We've always had isolated incidents. Old ladies losing their android maids. But now, we're getting reports of assaults, and even homicides, like that guy last night. This isn't just CyberLife's problem anymore. It's now a criminal investigation, and we've gotta deal with it before the shit hits the fan."

Eva shifted slightly while listening to Captain Fowler's words. He was right. As far as she knew, there could be a revolution soon, with deviants around every corner.

"I want you to investigate these cases and see if there's any link." Hank's mouth dropped slightly.

"Why me?" He leaned forward in an aggressive stance toward Captain Fowler. "Why do I gotta be the one to deal with this shit? I am the least qualified cop in the country to handle this case. I know jack shit about androids, Jeffrey! I can barely change the settings on my own phone."

"Everybody's overloaded!" Fowler stretched out his arms. "I think you're perfectly qualified for this type of investigation!"

"Bullshit! The truth is nobody wants to investigate these fuckin' androids, and you left me holdin' the bag!" Hank walked around his chair, catching Eva in the corner of his eye as she cast her gaze down to the floor.

"CyberLife sent over these two androids to help with the investigation. The RK800 is a state-of-the-art prototype, and they will both act as you partners."

"No fuckin' way, I don't need even one partner, let alone two, and certainly not these plastic pricks!" Eva didn't look up, but she did close her eyes.

"Hank, you are seriously starting to piss me off! You are a police lieutenant, you are supposed to do what I say and shut your goddamn mouth!" Hank placed his hands on his hips.

"You know what my goddamn mouth has to say to you, huh?!"

"Okay, ok. I'll pretend like I didn't hear that, so I don't have to add any more pages to your disciplinary folder, 'cause it already looks like a fuckin' novel! This conversation is over." Hank looked back at Eva once, and calmed himself down.

"Jeffrey, Jesus Christ! Why are you doin' this to me? You know how much I hate these fuckin' things... Why you doing this to me?"

"Listen," Fowler sighed. "I've had just about enough of your bitching. Either you do your job, or you hand in your badge. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do." Hank left the room, slamming the door behind him. Eva and Connor immediately following him. Eva sat down on the chair beside Hank's desk, looking at Hank.

"I... get the impression that our presence causes you some... inconvenience, Lieutenant. I would like you to know that I'm very sorry about that." Hank nodded slowly.

"In any case," Connor spoke up, causing Eva to look at him. "We're very excited to be working with you. Is there a desk anywhere that I could use?"

"No one's using that one," Hank said, gesturing to the desk across from his own. Connor nodded slightly, sitting down on the chair. Eva was content where she was, but she moved her chair over to the corner of Connor's desk so she could write, should it be needed.

"You have a dog, right?" Eva squinted at Connor, glancing at Hank for a moment.

"How'd you know that?"

"The dog hairs on your chair." Connor gestured. "I like dogs! What's your dog's name?"

"What's it to you?" Hank paused. "Sumo. I call him Sumo." Eva awed quietly, the two men glancing at her momentarily as she silently cursed herself.

"You're a Detroit Gears fan, right? Denton Carter scored 53% of his shots from the three-point line yesterday. Did you see the game?" Eva cleared her throat.

"It's what he was watching at the bar last night," she whispered to Connor. His mouth opened slowly as he glanced at the annoyed Lieutenant.

"Oh..." The corner of her mouth turned up slightly as she chuckled. Eva cleared her throat.

"You listen to Knight's of the Black Death, right? I really like that music, it's very energetic," she smiled at Hank.

"You listen to Heavy Metal?" Hank asked skeptically.

"Not since before last night in your car," she admitted. "But I'd like to listen to more." Hank nodded before turning back to his computer. Eva silently opened the terminal computer, searching through the files.

"There's no link, Connor," Eva kept flipping through. "They're different androids, different people, different days, different problems, different styles of waking up." Except there had to be a wall.

Eva assumed the wall was almost like the programming they were equipped with. A wall that kept them from waking up.

"There has to be a link somewhere," he muttered, glancing over her shoulder as she leant over him to reach the terminal.

"Not one that you or I can see," she whispered, looking back at him. He was severely close, and she reared back suddenly. Her LED switched to red as his was yellow, mixing the desk in an orange light before they turned back to blue. They were too close for comfort, and so she moved away, letting him view the case files on his own.

She silently watched him flip through the files, taking in everything about him. She hadn't noticed before now, but he was extremely attractive when he was focused. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

Shaking the thoughts away with it.


	7. Chapter 7

"243 files, the first dating back nine months," Eva said, reading over his shoulder. "It all started in Detroit, and quickly spread across the country."

"An AX400 is reported to have assaulted a man last night," Connor announced, glancing at Hank who seemed as though he couldn't care less about what he was saying. He probably didn't. "That could be a good starting point for our investigation." There was no answer for a good few moments.

Connor pushed his chair out, Eva having to back away quickly to avoid being run over. He stood up, making his way over to Hank's desk with a sense of purpose. Eva followed, unknowing of what Connor was about to do. Hank rolled his chair sideways, away from Connor as he walked. "I know you didn't ask for this investigation, Lieutenant, but I'm sure you're a professional."

"Why don't you go fuck yourself?" Hank replied. Connor leaned down threateningly, placing his hands on Hank's desk.

"We've been assigned this mission, Lieutenant," Connor announced. "I didn't come here to wait until you feel like working." Eva's eyes widened as Hank stood up, stepping back a few spaces. Hank gripped the lapel of Connor's coat, whirling him around and slamming him against the glass beside the desk.

"Lieutenant!" Eva called, stepping forward.

"Listen, asshole. If it was up to me, I'd throw the lot of you in a dumpster and set a match to it. So, stop pissing me off, or things are gonna get nasty." Eva grabbed onto Hank's arm and pulled it off of Connor _protectively_ as another officer came over.

Software Instability ^

"Lieutenant, uh, sorry to disturb you. I have some information on the AX400 that attacked the guy last night..." Hank never once away from Eva as the guy spoke, a quiet stare down between the two. So much for being careful.

* * *

"Alright, that's all for now. You're free to go," Hank said, talking to a witness who then left. Eva and Connor were standing perfectly still beside one another next to Hank's car. She didn't dare move.

"We've got officers sweeping the neighborhood, in case anybody saw anything," said Detective Collins, beside Hank.

"Okay, well," Hank started. "Let me know if they turn anything up."

"What are you gonna do with them?" Collins said. Eva glanced out of the corner of her eyes at them. She didn't even have to look to know they were talking about her and Connor.

"I have no idea," Hank said, walking over to them. Eva turned to look at him as Connor began to speak.

"It took the first bus that came along," he said, "and stayed at the end of the line. It's decision wasn't planned, it was driven by fear."

"Androids don't feel fear," Hank scoffed.

"Deviants _do_ ," Eva butted in, staring directly past Hank's eyes before maintaining eye contact. Hank nodded slowly, comprehending her words. "They get overwhelmed by their emotions and make irrational decisions."

"Alright, well that still doesn't tell us where it went," he said, shifting his weight. Eva looked around, scanning the area.

"She didn't have a plan. And she had nowhere to go.," she said, staring directly at a fence gate directly across from them. "Maybe they didn't go far."

"Maybe." She saw the gate open and immediately looked away, hoping desperately they didn't get caught, hoping desperately they made it to the train station. There were a few moments of conversation she didn't catch, a few moments of nothingness but her recording caught it all. Suddenly an officer ran up to them.

"We saw them headed for the train station!"

Eva was the first to move, pushing past Connor and Hank roughly, sprinting as fast as she could to reach them, to reach them first. She heard Connor follow not too far after, could hear his steps behind her.

 **Mission: Get There Before Connor**

She had to give them a chance to escape. She was faster and smaller, less wind resistance, shorter legs, more steps. She could hear police cars catching up, but Connor was slowing down. She skidded into the alleyway, running to where they were climbing a fence. The deviant looked at her as she collided with the fence.

She turned her recording off.

"Run," she said, watching Connor turn the corner.

"What?"

"Run!" The deviant turned around, taking the child and running, as a cop aimed to shoot. Connor behind her yelled at him.

"Don't shoot, we need it alive!" He grabbed the fence as the two made their way past the barrier on the speedway. Hank finally caught up to the two of them.

"Oh fuck, that's insane," Hank said, hands on his knees as he watched the two girls cross the speedway. _Make it, please make it._

Connor began to climb the fence. "Hey! Where you goin'?"

"I can't let them get away," he said climbing up the fence again, "I can't take the chance that they'll make it!"

"They'll never make it to the otherside, chasing after them is pointless!" Eva said, pulling on Connor's jacket. "You'll only get yourself killed!" He gripped tightly onto the fence, looking at Eva intensely.

Her recording turned back on as he turned back to watch them cross. They made it across the speedway safely as Eva's grip loosened on his coat. Connor hit the fence, pushing himself away from Eva. Hank and Eva watched him leave the alleyway.

For a second, she could have sworn that was anger brewing in his eyes. She could have sworn that it was. Hank watched her closely before following after Connor. It was a few more seconds before Eva even decided.

She looked back in the direction of the girls, seeing them directly across the speedway, hiding in the brush. The AX400 watched as Eva nodded in recognition before falling in line, and walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Eva and her interactions.**

* * *

"Whoa, hey! Hey! Hey," Hank yelled at the car about to him as he crossed the street to the food truck across from the car. It took approximately three seconds for Connor to get out of the car to follow him. Eva remained inside of the car, staring out the window, her eyes blankly following Connor's path. She closed her eyes, leaning back against the seat, sighing extra loudly to reset herself as her LED flashed red one time.

"What am I doing?" She whispered to herself, staring at her hands. She was helping catch deviants, as a deviant herself. She knew that if Connor ever grew even suspicious of her... She didn't want to think about it, but she knew it would end with thirium being spilt. She couldn't just leave either, that wouldn't end any better. It would just end with Connor chasing _her_ instead of another android.

The only game she could see herself winning was pretending to be a machine, an obedient machine assistant to Connor. She ran her hands through her hair, watching Connor and Hank chat at one of the tables. She supposed she should follow soon, but the quiet in the car was pleasant.

Eventually, she stepped out, walking slowly over to the two partners of hers. "CyberLife androids are designed to work harmoniously with humans, both my appearance and voice were specifically designed to facilitate my integration."

Eva slowed as she heard Connor speak, nearly coming to a stop as Hank replied. "Well, they fucked up." Eva covered her mouth quickly, trying to contain the laughter that threatened to pour out and expose her. She could see Hank glance at her as she cleared her throat, her eyes beaming with amusement. The side of his mouth quirked up as she stood next to the table.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Lieutenant?" Eva asked, leaning over the table slightly. "Why do you hate androids so much?" Hank looked at her a few seconds, and he could _genuinely_ have told anyone in the world that there was genuine hurt in her eyes at her own words.

"I have my reasons," he said, taking a bite of his burger. Eva stared at the umbrella pole in front of her as Connor and Hank spoke.

"They don't really feel emotions, they just get overwhelmed by _irrational instructions."_ Out of the corner of his eye, Hank could see Eva's eyebrows furrow, her LED flickering red one time before settling back into blue. "Which can lead to unpredictable behavior."

Hank didn't even look away from Eva as he spoke. "Emotions always screw everything up," he said, watching her look away from him. "Maybe androids aren't as different from us as we thought."

Eva turned back to Hank quickly, a small hopeful smile on her face. Hank returned it as he finished his cheeseburger, feeling somewhat pleased with her happy expression. Yeah, he knew. He had known since she had walked out of the investigation room when Connor started yelling.

When she tried to protect Connor from his grip, _that_ was the moment he knew for _sure_ that she was deviant. He didn't know what the hell she was doing hunting deviants, but he sure as hell knew not to pry. Hank turned back to Connor, sipping on his soda.

"You ever dealt with deviants before?" Eva watched as Connor's LED turned yellow, and she knew that he was thinking back on Daniel and Emma.

"A few months back," Connor said, pausing before he continued. "A deviant was threatening to jump off the roof with a little girl. We managed to save her." Eva nodded, her focus back on the pole in the middle of the table.

Hank took a sip of his soda. "So, I guess you've done all your homework, right? Know everything there is to know about me?"

"I know you graduated top of your class," Connor announced. "You made a name for yourself in several cases, and became the youngest lieutenant in Detroit." Hank nodded. "I also know you've received several disciplinary warnings in recent years, and you spend a lot of time in bars."

"So, what's your conclusion?"

"I think working with an officer with... personal issues... is an added challenge. But, adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features," Connor said, winking at Hank. Eva made a small whirring noise as her fans kicked on to compensate the overheating that had just occurred in her biocomponents. _That was new._ She thought.

Connor blinked rapidly, his LED flickering yellow. "I just got a report of a suspected deviant. It's a few blocks away. We should go have a look. I'll let you finish your meal. I'll be in the car, if you need me." Connor walked back to the car, leaving Eva and Hank alone at the table.

"You should be more careful," Hank muttered, feeling Eva turn towards him without even looking at her. "He _will_ find out, kid."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lieutenant," she murmured, nodding once to show she understood before heading back to the car, Hank's eyes following her the entire way.

* * *

"Hey, Connor," Hank called, Connor was still in the elevator, his eyes closed. Slowly they opened to see Eva and Hank standing outside of the lift. "You run out of batteries or what?"

"I'm sorry," Connor replied, tilting his head. "I was making a report to CyberLife."

"Huh... Well, do you plan on staying in the elevator?"

"No!" Connor whined, "I'm coming."

"What do we know about this guy," Hank asked Eva directly beside him.

"Nothing much, just that a neighbor said he heard strange noises from this floor," she replied, tapping her LED to start her recording. "Nobody's supposed to be living here, but the neighbor said he saw a man hiding an LED under his cap."

"Oh Christ, if we have to investigate every time someone hears a strange noise, we're gonna need more cops," Hank said, Eva smiling at his words.


End file.
